Teman Abadi
by Ciezie Orion Zordick
Summary: Eunhyuk mempunyai teman misterius bernama Kyu. Tapi ia tak pernah mau menampilkan dirinya jika Eunhyuk tak sendirian. Ketika Kibum datang memasuki kehidupan Eunhyuk, Kyu tiba-tiba menghilang. KyuHyuk FF. One Shoot. BL. Typo. DLDR.


**My Immortal Friend**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Semua tokoh bukan milik saya, jalan cerita milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menangis lagi?"

Aku memandang sinis pada seseorang yang duduk mencakung di tempang tidurku. Kuusap air mata kasar.

"Cengeng! Kau ini namja!"

Aku memberi tatapan tajam, yang hanya dibalasnya dengan dengusan. "Kemari!" katanya kemudian sambil memberikan senyumnya.

Sesaat aku hanya mematung, tak mau lagi terjebak perangkapnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Kemari!" perintahnya tegas. Dengan enggan aku mendekat, ia langsung memelukku erat. Mengusap punggungku lembut. Aku langsung luruh begitu saja. Aku ikut melingkarkan tangan, dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya, menyembunyikan tangis.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti berfikiran negatif. Dunia tak seburuk yang kau fikirkan." Bisiknya di telingaku, kemudian mencium pipiku.

"Ta.. tapi.. Kyu.. mereka begitu... hiks.. aku tak tahan lagi... aku ingin mati saja..."

Ia segera melepaskan pelukan, menangkup wajahku, wajahnya mendekat ia menciumi kelopak mataku. "Jangan pernah mengucapkan hal itu, dunia sana tak seindah yang kau fikirkan. Kau belum siap bertemu kematian."

Aku kembali menghambur ke pelukannya, "Tapi aku tak sanggup lagi..." bisikku di dadanya.

"Bersabarlah, setelah malam akan ada siang kan? Kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan suatu hari nanti."

Ia mulai bersenandung lirih sambil memangkuku, aku seperti anak kecil yang sedang dinina bobokan ibunya. Dan memang itu yang terjadi, aku tertidur di pelukannya. Mimpiku selalu indah setelah mendengar nyanyiannya.

.

.

.

.

Begitu bangun aku merasa lebih baik, aku memandang berkeliling, dia hilang lagi seperti biasa. Kyu datang tanpa bisa kupanggil dan pergi begitu saja tanpa bisa kucegah. Siapa dia? Aku juga tak tahu. yang pasti sejak lama dia memang ada menemaniku. Sayang hanya aku yang menyadari kehadirannya, dulu aku sampai disebut gila. Tapi Kyu benar-benar nyata. Ia hanya tak suka terlihat orang lain selainku.

Dengan malas aku bangkit dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Mulai lagi hari penuh penderitaanku. Aku terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dan mulai meremas keras rambutku. Aku benci diriku sendiri, aku benci aku yang lemah seperti ini. Mulai menangis lagi di bawah kucuran air.

Sudah selesai bersikap cengengnya, aku segera keluar kamar, memakai seragamku dengan rapi. Aku anak baik, aku anak pintar, aku anak ramah, aku terus menggumamkan hal itu seperti mantra dalam hati. Dan akhirnya ketika bercermin aku bisa menemukan wajahku yang tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Hah? Aku?"

"Iya tolong ya Hyukkie!"

Aku menatap lembaran kertas itu, aku harus mengerjakan semua ini, bukannya kami satu kelompok. Tapi begitu menatap wajahnya yang memelas, aku segera tersenyum. "Baiklah biar aku yang mengerjakan semuanya sendiri."

Mereka berdua tersenyum, "Terimakasih ya. Kami pergi duluan."

Aku memberi senyum pada mereka yang dengan semangat keluar kelas dan meninggalkanku sendiri, senyumku memudar begitu mereka tak terlihat lagi. Aku kembali mencengkram rambutku keras, berusaha mengalihkan sakit yang mendera hatiku. Kau lemah! Kau lemah Hyukkie! Kau lemah! Ada yang berbisik-bisik di telingaku.

Arghhhhh! Aku berusaha mengenyahkan fikiran itu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku segera meraih lembaran kertas itu dan mulai mengerjakannya. Jangan sampai aku telat pulang.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah sendirian, aku naik ke dalam bus yang lengang. Hanya beberapa kursi yang terisi. Lalu sepasang siswa siswi masuk ke dalam. Aku menatap mereka sekilas, bukan berasal dari sekolahku. Mereka memilih berdiri, yang Namja terlihat sangat melindungi Yeoja itu. Hanya dari tatapannya saja terlihat mereka sedang dimabuk cinta.

Aku segera memalingkan wajah, ketika rasa cemburu dan iri mulai merasuki hatiku. Tak boleh Hyukkie, anak baik tak boleh iri pada orang lain. Ahh tapi aku ingin sekali begitu. aku ingin sekali mempunyai seseorang untuk berbagi hari. Lalu bayangan Kyu melintas begitu saja. Ya.. bukankah aku punya dia. Tapi dia menyebalkan! Tak pernah mau bertemu denganku kalau ada orang lain. Ahh mana ada yang percaya keberadaannya kalau begitu.

Di sebuah halte bus berhenti pasangan itu keluar, si namja memegang erat tangan yeoja, melindunginya. Aku tersenyum, semoga kalian berbahagia selamanya. Doaku dalam hati. Aku segera berdiri, halte berikutnya adalah pemberhentianku.

Bus berhenti tepat di depan halte. Aku segera turun dan sedikit berjalan cepat, hari mulai gelap. Dan Brukk- aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depanku. Aku segera membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf... saya tak sengaja."

"Tak apa-apa."

Aku mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata berwarna hitam pekat, mata yang indah. Juga senyum yang indah. Aku hanya bisa terpana sesaat.

"Emmm ... kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Katanya lagi dengan senyum tipis yang sangat mengagumkan. Aku hanya bisa mematung sekian lama. Tersadar ketika ada angin yang berhembus kencang.

Ah aku harus segera pulang. Bayang-bayang mata namja itu terus mengikutiku sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang bahagia?"

Aku menatap Kyu yang seperti biasa sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Hmm tidak juga."

"Tapi kau tersenyum." Katanya lagi.

"Iya kah?" aku segera membuka seragam dan menggantinya dengan baju santai. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan segera melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya. "Aku hanya bertemu seseorang yang mempesona."

"Hmmm siapa?" ia gantian memelukku erat.

"Aku juga tak tahu, hanya seorang namja yang tak sengaja kutabrak tadi."

Kyu tak bersuara lagi, tumben. Aku mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati dia yang sedang memandang kosong ke satu arah. Aku memajukan wajahku dan mengecup bibirnya, dia sedikit terlonjak. Tangannya terangkat dan mencubiti hidungku.

"Mulai berani ya..." kataya sambil tersenyum.

"Habis kau diam saja, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Kau juga cerewet sekali tidak seperti biasanya." Balasnya membuatku mempoutkan bibir, aku tak pernah menang melawan kata-katanya. Menyebalkan.

"Jangan cemberut begitu!" dia mencubit bibirku. "Aku bahagia asal kau bahagia."

Aku segera tersenyum dan kembali duduk di pangkuannya, memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Tangan Kyu langsung membelai punggungku dan dia mulai bersenandung meninabobokanku.

.

.

.

.

"Sebagai ketua kelas kau harusnya bertanggung jawabkan? Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka membuat keributan."

Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Sejak kapan sih aku berani melawan mereka. Teman-teman sekelasku itu, aku kan si pengecut. Ahhh, aku dibentak sedikit saja ketakutan. Aku membenarkan kacamataku yang sedikit melorot.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang mereka buat di kelas. Jangan pulang sebelum semuanya rapi dan bersih."

"Ba.. baik."

"Kembali ke kelasmu."

Aku mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kantor guru. Ahh kalau sedang begini aku langsung rindu Kyu, dia akan menenangkanku meski kadang dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Dia akan memelukku sampai aku bisa tenang.

"Kyu..." bisikku. Ahh aku akan mulai menangis sekarang. Aku segera mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, tak boleh ada yang tahu kelemahanku di sini. Hanya Kyu yang tahu betapa rapuhnya aku.

Aku segera berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"Kau tak apa-apakan Hyukkie?" beberapa sisiwa langsung mengerumuniku. Kutatap wajah mereka satu-satu. Munafik! Bisikku dalam hati. Mereka tak benar-benar menghawatirkanku, aku tahu itu. Mereka hanya takut ikut terkena hukuman.

Tapi mulut dan hatiku berlainan. Mulutku selalu otomatis tersenyum, ah kau sama munafiknya Hyukkie. "Tak apa-apa aku hanya dihukum membersihkan kelas saja!" aku memberi cengiran pada mereka.

"Ohh syukurlah." Mereka bernafas lega, pasti karena tahu aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri kan? Tapi mereka pasti akan berbasa-basi dulu sedikit.

"Mau kami bantu..." iya kan?

"Ah tidak usah, biar aku kerjakan sendiri saja. Ini tidak merepotkan kok." Pasti seperti ini jawaban yang mereka inginkan dan benar kan? Mereka tersenyum dan terlihat lebih lega.

Kau munafik menyedihkan Hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

Srek—srekk- aku menyapu lantai kelasku yang penuh dengan sobekan kertas dan berbagai sampah lainnya.

Tes—tes- lantai yang kusapu dijatuhi titik air kecil. Itu air mataku. Kacamata sudah kusimpan di tas. Kenapa aku selemah ini, aku melemparkan sapu kesal. Benarkan... seperti yang kuduga tak ada yang mau membantuku. Mereka itu benar-benar- arghhh!

Aku melemparkan sapuku dan terduduk di sudut keras, mulai meremas-remas rambutku. Haaahh aku ingin keluar dari perasaan seperti ini. Aku tak ingin tertekan lagi. Aku sedikit menjeduk-jedukkan kepalaku ke dinding, ah rasanya cukup mengalihkan perhatianku dari rasa sakit di hatiku. aku coba sekali lagi lebih keras, ah ya.. sakit di kepalaku mengurangi sakit hatiku, lagi! Berulang-ulang, aku menjedukkan kepalaku.

"Hentikan!"

Aku seketika membuka mata, Kyu? Dia di sini?

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Pergi saja!" bisikku. Meski sesungguhnya aku ingin dia memelukku sekarang.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak punya teman, biarkan aku sendiri, aku ingin mati!"

Dia mendekat dan segera memelukku, aku menyentakkan pelukannya. "Kau juga malu berteman denganku kan? Kenapa kau tak pernah ada saat aku butuh kekuatan untuk membelaku dari mereka semuanya, kenapa kau hanya ada saat aku sendiri."

Kyu menatapku sayu, "Aku ingin—tapi aku tak bisa-"

"Pernyataan bodoh apa itu! Pergi saja!" aku berdiri dan mulai meraih sapuku lagi. Mulai menyapu dengan asal.

Ketika menoleh dia sudah tak ada. Iya kan? Dia menyebalkan! Semua orang menyebalkan! Aku kembali menyapu kelas, meski moodku sangat teramat buruk.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, aku segera berbalik, "Kyu...?" oh ternyata bukan.

"Emmm ternyata masih ada orang..."

Orang itu mendekat, apa karena ada orang ini Kyu kembali menghilang dan bersembunyi. Dia pasti melompat lewat jendela yang terbuka itu. Ketika dia semakin dekat, hatiku langsung berdetak-detak. Namja ini... namja dengan mata dan senyum mempesona itu.

"..." aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku mencari ruang guru, kau bisa membantuku? Tadi aku sudah berkeliling tapi aku tak menemukan siapa-siapa."

Aku segera tersenyum, "Tentu saja, ruang guru kami memang agak tersembunyi dan terhalangi pepohonan. Ayo kuantar." Aku meletakkan sapu. Biar kulanjutkan nanti. Ingat aku ini si ramah bin baik hati di sekolah.

"Terimakasih." Katanya dengan senyum tipis yang sukses membuatku berdetak-detak lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kibum –namja bermata dan senyum indah itu- mengantarku sampai rumah. Katanya sebagai bentuk terimakasih karena sudah membantunya. Padahal dia juga membantuku membereskan kelas tadi. Apakah akhirnya aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang tulus? Apakah dia si murid baru itu bisa kupercaya?

"Besok mau berangkat bersama?"

Ah bolehkan aku berharap? Aku segera tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok Hyukkie." Ia membungkuk kemudian melangkah pergi.

Aku segera masuk ke rumah, dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirku.

"Kenapa baru pulang Hyukkie?"

Aku hanya tersenyum pada _Umma_. "Segera makan ya. _Umma_ harus kembali mengerjakan jahitan itu." _Umma_ mendekat dan mengusap kepalaku. Aku sedikit tertegun, baru kusadari kalau ada yang perhatian padaku sebenarnya. _Umma_, ya _Umma_ bukankah begitu menyayangiku. Lihat dia bekerja keras demi aku.

Aku memeluk _Umma_ dari belakang. Umam segera berbalik dan memelukku erat. "Ada apa? Maaf ya _Umma_ jarang sekali bisa menemanimu." Deg! Jadi _Umma_ sebenarnya ingin menemaniku, ahh kenapa aku bisa berfikiran kalau _Umma_ juga menghindariku, dia kan sibuk bekerja untukku, apalagi semenjak Appa meninggal.

"Tak apa _Umma_." Aku melepaskan pelukan dan memberi senyuman.

_Umma_ membelai pipiku, sebelum kembali masuk ke ruang tempat dia menjahit. Ah ternyata masih ada yang menyayangiku.

Setelah makan aku segera masuk ke kamar, Kyu tak seperti biasanya, ia sedang duduk di pinggiran jendela, sama sekali tak menoleh padaku. Apa ia marah soal tadi?

"Maaf Kyu..." aku mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang, meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Tak apa-apa aku memang tak berguna. Aku tak bisa membantumu secara nyata."

Suaranya begitu terluka. "Tidak, aku tadi hanya sedang emosi, kau membantuku, kau selalu ada saat aku sedih dan menghiburku. Maaf ucapanku tadi."

Ia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku. "Sudahlah lupakan saja kalau begitu."

Aku segera memeluknya, "Ayo tidur..." aku menariknya menuju tempat tidur. Dia tersenyum. Segera mengangkatku ke pangkuannya memelukku dan mulai bersenandung.

.

.

.

.

Aku semangat sekali pagi ini. Ada yang akan menjemputku dan pergi bersama. Aku keluar dari kamar sambil bersenandung, _Umma_ yang sedang asyik menyiapkan sarapan kukecup pipinya. Dia tersenyum.

Setelah selesai sarapan aku segera keluar, tentunya berpamitan dulu pada _Umma_. Aku berdiri di depan gerbang rumah. Ini baru jam 06.30. Kibum mungkin datang sebentar lagi. Aku menunggunya sambil bersenandung lirih lagi, lagu-lagu yang sering Kyu nyanyikan.

Lima menit—sepuluh menit - 30 menit- ah aku terlambat sekarang. Kibum tak ada. Apa dia juga Cuma mempermainkanku. Ah bodoh sekali kau Hyukkie, mana ada yang tulus padamu. Baru saja aku berbalik untuk melangkah terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku.

"Hyu..hosh.. kkie... maaf aku terlambat..."

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum menatap sosok di depanku yang sedang berjongkok mengatur nafasnya. Ah ternyata ada—ada yang mau tulus padaku.

Dia telah selesai mengatur nafasny dan berdiri, ia mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Ayo..." dia memberikan senyum mautnya yang membuatku ikut memberikan senyum.

Sesaat aku menoleh ke jendela kamarku ada Kyu di sana yang sedang memandangi kami, aku tersenyum padanya, dia membalas dan memberiku isyarat untuk segera berangkat. "Kyu..." desisku tak sadar, sesungguhnya aku juga ingin dia ada di antara kami.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara Kibum, ia ikut melihat ke arah tatapanku, tapi Kyu sudah tak ada di sana.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo berangkat." Aku memegang lengannya.

.

.

.

.

Dia menggenggam lenganku erat, tangannya satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang gantungan di BUS. Kami terpaksa berdiri karena semua kursi Bus penuh. Aku tersenyum menatap genggaman tangannya. Aku merasa terlindungi. Jadi ingat pasangan yang kulihat waktu itu. Wajahku memerah dengan sendirinya.

Bus berhenti di depan halte dekat sekolahku, Kibum tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia menarikku lembut menuju sekolah. Gerbangnya sudah ditutup. Kami pasti tak bisa masuk. Kibum menoleh dan menatapku "Bagaimana ini?"

Aku menggeleng bingung. Yang pasti aku tak mungkin kembali pulang. Mungkin Kibum mengerti karena ia menarikku ke arah sebaliknya. "Kita jalan-jalan saja kalau begitu."

Ahhh melanggar peraturan. Ini pertama kalinya aku akan berbuat buruk. Tapi kenapa hatiku merasakan debar kesenangan ya. Aku hanya mengangguk pada kibum.

Kibum menatapku dari atas ke bawah. "Tapi pertama-tama kita harus mengganti baju."

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan kikuk, meski Kibum tetap menggenggam tanganku. Dia berhasil membuatku harus berpakaian yang bukan gayaku, ini terlalu wah untukku. Jaket, jeans dan sepatu ini bukan gayaku, meski ya.. ini gaya yang sedang populer. Aku terbiasa berpakaian sedehana.

Dia juga memaksaku melepas kacamataku. Aku sempat menolak tapi tatapannya plus kata-katanya "Kau lebih manis tanpa kacamata Hyukkie." Meluruhkanku, lagipula aku memang hanya membutuhkan kacamata untuk membaca saja.

Kami bermain ke sebuah taman, beberapa orang yang di sana berbisik-bisik. Terutama beberapa wanita yang duduk berkelompok. Ah aku jadi semakin tak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum sambil menarikku agar duduk di sampingnya di rerumputan.

"Emm aku hanya tidak nyaman, sepertiya semua orang sedang memperhatkan dan membicarakanku. Apa aku terlihat buruk?"

Kibum tersenyum kemudian ia menatapku dengan teliti, dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di bibir, seperti seorang komentator. "Tak ada yang salah. Kau tampak mengagumkan Hyukkie. Mereka mungkin iri atau kagum padamu."

"Mustahil!" desisku.

Kibum sesaat menatapku, ia kemudian menarikku untuk berdiri lagi. "Mau apa?"

"Akan kubuktikan ucapanku." Dia menarikku menuju kumpulan gadis-gadis itu yang terlihat langsung heboh.

Dan Kibum benar, mereka begitu antusias berkenalan denganku dan Kibum. Baru kusadari mereka berbisik-bisik karena kagum pada kami. Bahkan ketika berkenalan mereka terlihat gugup dan wajah memerah. Haahh aku benar-benar tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi padaku.

Begitulah seharian aku asyik dengan Kibum. Belum pernah kurasa hari seindah ini di bumi. Bahkan rasanya aku ingin hidup selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke kamar setelah seperti biasa makan dan sedikit mengobrol dengan _Umma_. Kyu ada sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarku. Aku segera menghambur ke pelukannya. "Aku senang sekali hari ini Kyu..."

Dia membelai kepalaku. Dan dengan sabar mendengarkan semua ceritaku, sesekali ia tersenyum. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bersuara.

"Kyu ada apa?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau diam saja dari tadi." Aku mempoutkan bibir, dia tersenyum, tapi itu senyuman miris.

"Ada apa Kyu...?" aku mulai takut sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi Hyukkie..."

Aku langsung berdiri dan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku hanya ada saat kau dalam kegelapan, ketika kau mulai merasakan sinar, aku harus menjauh."

"Aku tak mengerti... aku tak ingat itu... yang pasti aku tak ingin kau pergi..." aku memegang lengannya.

"Keberadaanku bukan ditentukan karena itu, maafkan aku.. aku harus pergi."

"TIDAK! Kalau kau pergi, lebih baik aku mati."

Kyu segera menutup mulutku dengan jarinya. "Sudah kubilang kematian itu tak indah, Hyukkie. Aku tak benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu. Kita ini satu, kalau ada sahabat sejati, sahabat abadi, itulah aku.. aku sahabat abadimu."

Aku semakin tak mengerti. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan meletakannya di dadaku. "Aku akan selalu ada di sana, meski tak berwujud, meski tak nyata. Sekarang ada Kibum kan, dia orang yang baik dan akan menemanimu. Pelan-pelan kau pasti bisa melupakanku."

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Aku akan menemanimu untuk terakhir kalinya..." Kyu segera mengangkatku ke tempat tidur, ia tidak memangkuku seperti biasanya. Dia membaringkanku di tempat tidur, kemudian ikut berbaring menyamping padaku.

Dia mengangkat kepalaku lembut membuat kepalaku terbaring di lengannya. Tangannya yang satu lagi ia lingkarkan pada tubuhku. Aku menangis, karena tahu dia benar-benar akan meninggalkanku. Padahal aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, tak peduli meski orang-orang menganggapku gila.

"Jangan menangis..." dia mengusap airmata yang meleleh di pipiku. Mendekatkan wajah dan menciumi semua bagian wajahku. Ia kemudian mengadukan kening kami dan mulai bersenandung, lagu pengantar tidurku.

Meski tak ingin tertidur, meski takut ia akan menghilang dan takkan kembali, aku tak bisa melawan kantukku. Kesadaranku semakin menipis dan aku tertidur begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

**KIBUM POV**

"Terimakasih sudah mau berteman dengannya."

Mata Ibu Hyukkie berkaca-kaca. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dia selalu ingin kelihatan baik dan ceria, padahal sebenarnya dia sangat rapuh. Tapi _Umma_ juga tak bisa menemaninya sesering dulu, _Umma_ mesti bekerja keras untuknya. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal dia jadi pendiam dan sering menarik diri. Hingga ia sering bercerita kalau ia bertemu teman baru."

Hyukkie sedang mandi katanya jadi aku menunggunya, tak ada salahnya aku sedikit mendengar cerita tentangnya. Kalau begitu aku tertipu juga, di hadapanku dia kelihatan baik-baik saja.

"Ia bilang dia punya sahabat bersama Kyu, dia banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar bersama dengannya. awalnya _Umma_ senang, tapi ternyata Kyu itu tak ada."

Apa? Kyu... bukankah dia sering menggumamkan nama itu. Apa Hyukkie punya teman hayalan?

"Di kamarnya ia sering bercerita dan berbincang sendiri. _Umma_ sangat khawatir, tapi begitu ada _Umma_ dia jadi ceria, dia tak mau menceritakan kesedihannya. Maka _Umma_ pikir selama tak terlalu berbahaya biarkan saja dulu."

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, aku bukan tipe namja yang bisa berbasa-basi apalagi memberi penghiburan pada orang tua.

"Tapi sekarang ada kamu, _Umma_ yakin kau akan jadi seseorang yang tepat untuk menemaninya. Tolong jaga Hyukkie ya. Belakangan dia sangat ceria, _Umma_ kira dia bertemu dengan orang yang 'tak ada' lainnya. Lalu _Umma_ melihatmu. Kau nyata."

Aku sesaat hanya bisa terdiam, lalu aku mulai menyusun kata, meski sulit aku bukan tipe namja yang suka berkata banyak, tapi aku harus untuk meyakinkan _Umma_ Hyukkie.

"Tentu saja _Umma_, saya akan menjaga Hyukkie. Emmm saya menyayanginya, meski memang saya baru kenal dengannya. Tapi entahlah saya langsung merasa ingin melindunginya. Ahh saya juga tak mengerti bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaan saya."

_Umma_ Hyukkie tersenyum, ia mendekat, dan mengusap kepalaku, "Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu."

Mataku memanas, ahh baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu sedekat ini padaku. _Umma_ dan Appaku orang yang sibuk. Baiklah bukankah aku sangat serasi dengan Hyukkie, kami akan saling melengkapi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak suka berdua denganku?"

Hyukkie menoleh dan menatapku kaget. "Annie Kibummie... a..aku hanya sedikit ada masalah..."

Aku mendekat, "Bolehkah aku..." aku merentangkan tangan, ingin memeluknya, sesaat ia terkejut tapi kemudian mengangguk. Aku memeluknya erat. "Berceritalah padaku, aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

Ia terdiam tapi tangannya kini melingkar juga di pelukanku. "Terimakasih..."

Pelan dia menceritakan soal Kyu... hmmm ya bisa kupastikan dia bukan orang yang nyata. Begitu kesepiankah kau sehingga menciptakan teman sendiri. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Kyu.. mu itu benar. Ada aku sekarang dan aku akan selalu menemanimu sebisaku. Aku berjanji."

Dia melepaskan pelukan dan menatapku, mencari kesungguhan di mataku. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk dan memberikan senyum yang sejujurnya jarang tersungging di bibirku. Dia ikut tersenyum, senyum yang dulu mencairkan hatiku. Aku mengagumi senyumnya.

"Baiklah aku akan merelakan Kyu kalau begitu..."

Aku segera memeluknya lagi dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

**Normal POV**

Hyukkie dengan senyum ceria mengajarkan teman-temannya tugas yang diberikan guru di hari sebelumnya. Kibum tampak asyik membaca buku di sampingnya.

Hyukkie terlihat lebih hidup, wajahnya bercahaya. Tak ada lagi kesan ia sedih. Ia sepertinya sudah mendapat kebahagiaan. Lalu suara bel berdentang. Semua segera duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Kecuali Kibum yang masih memaksakan diri ingin duduk sekursi berdua, meski Hyukkie sudah mendorong-dorongnya.

"Bummie... ayo cepat keburu _Songsaengnim_ datang..."

"Baiklah..." Kibum akhirnya tersenyum, secepat kilat ia mencium pipi Hyukkie, membuatnya mendapatkan _deathglare_ yang imut dari Hyukkie. Ia segera pindah ke bangku yang tepat di samping Hyukkie. Meski tetap ia kembali fokus pada bukunya.

_Songsaengnim_ datang dengan seorang siswa baru yang menundukkan wajah. "Songsangnim membawa siswa baru, ayo perkenalkan diri!"

"Ehmm.. Apa kabar semuanya, perkenalkan saya Cho Kyuhyun... Mohon bantuannya."

Suara benda jatuh. Kibum secepat kilat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke arah Hyukkie yang rupanya menjatuhkan wadah pensilnya dan sedang menatap murid baru itu lekat.

"Kyu..." terdengar desisannya. Kyu? Kibum segera menatap ke depan, dan ia melihat sesosok namja tegap, tampan dan terlihat pintar. Ia juga sedang memandang Hyukkie.

Tiba-tiba saja Kibum merasa terancam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Semoga suka, dan terimakasih bila bersedia meninggalkan ripiunya ^^**


End file.
